


Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim

by Foolsg_arden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolsg_arden/pseuds/Foolsg_arden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa was captured by the mountain, Clarke would give it all to get her back but no one leaves the mountain the alive. Clarke brought a reaper back to life but can she do the same for Lexa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim

A horn blew in the distance and Clarke was hurrying out of her tent, smiling when she seen all the grounders in camp doing the same as the formed a semi circle at the gates to welcome back their Heda from visiting the surrounding clans to ensure that peace would continue. The whooping of grounders slowly turned into confused whispers as Clarke pushed her way to the front to see only Indra sat atop of Lexas horse, covered head to toe in blood and jaws clenched so tightly she was surprised Indra's teeth weren't cracking

"Our Heda has been captured by the Maunon" Indra's words were said stiffly, barely escaping her clenched jaws

"I'm sorry, what?" Clarke asked after two minutes of complete silence and jumped slightly when all the grounders were yelling and screaming, some had tears running down their faces while others had stony faces while gathering their weapons

"Shof op" Indra's voice never rised but it had an immediate effect, they were left in deathly silence before a warrior brole from ranks

"Natrona" He hissed, "Natrona!"

It didn't take long for the other warriors to circle around Indra hissing at her, jabbing their swords and daggers at her

"Em pleni!" Clarke shouted and tried to hide her surprise when they listened to her, "What happened, Indra?"

"Ripa's surrounded us. Our warriors fell, the died a true warriors death" Indra said solemnly, "A ripa got me from behind and I fell. Then the Maunon came with a loud noise and the Ripa's dropped and red smoke made me sleep and Heda was gone"

"They must have thought you were dead" Clarke said, "We have to rescue her"

"No one has came out of the Maunon alive, Klark" Lincoln said, his arms wrapped tightly around Octavia "Her spirit will pass on to the next Heda"

"You would give up on your Heda so soon? So easily?" Clarke asked in disbelief, looking around her "You are all natrona's"

Clarke words were met with furious snarls, shouted words and promises of death but she simply held her head high and walked into Lexa's tent, letting herself drop onto the Commanders bed and be surrounded by her comforting scent

* * *

Lexa's skin was pink and sensitive, every touch was like fire but she refused to be weak infront of the Maunon, staring at them with a blank face and watched as they became uncomfortable and started rushing, pushing her through a door way and what she saw made her knees weak and her eyes sting. There were cages as far as she could see, filled with her people in the strange wrappings looking weak and feeble. Lexa spun in her fury and punched the person on her right straight in the throat and slammed her knee into their face as they dropped, the commotion got the attention of her people who recognized her in an instant and followed her in a blind rage when the second guard poked her with the metal stick, sending her to the ground

"They're going nuts" The second guard spoke, helping the first to his feet and jumped when a grounder slammed herself against her cage with an angry snarl

"You think this ones someone important?" The first guard spoke, spitting in Lexa's direction and watched as all the grounders got more riled up, some trying to bend the bars with their hands

"Maybe. Lock her up and we'll report to Mr. President"

* * *

"What was the girl wearing?" Dante asked, a sinking feeling in his gut

"Rags, like all the savages do" Jackson said, "Red sash"

"You idiots" Dante slammed his hands onto his desk as he stood, "There was one person, one person I ordered you not to touch. She's their leader, you fools!"

"What do you want us to do, Mr. President?" Penn asked, voice wavering slightly

"Decontaminate her and bring her here. Now!"

* * *

When Jackson opened Lexa's cage, a hand from the right side of him shot out to take hold of his throat and another to cover his mouth, Penn getting there just before Jackson passed out, jabbing the male grounder with his tazer

"Lets just get her and get the fuck out of here" Jackson said, dragging Lexa out of her cage and shifted uncomfortably when Lexa stared at him with the same blank expression

Lexa was thrown into a stark white room with absolutely no colours apart from the painting the wall and her clothes sitting on the bed, hastily putting her clothes and armour back on she carefully studied the room she was in, noting a small black circle above her door and remembering Clarke explaining what it was to her when the Skigada took her for a walk on the Ark, she pulled a chair over the door and took no time in destroying the camera. She looked out of the tiny window on the door to see a Maunon dressed in one of their strange suits cleaning the room opposite to her. Punching the glass she reached down to open to door, cutting her arm deeply in the process, she picked up a long shard of glass and pressed herself to the Maunon and held the glass to what she assumed and hoped to be their neck

"Scream and I will kill you. Alert anyone and I will kill you. Try to escape and I will kill you." Lexa hissed, "Take me to your leader."

Lexa loosened her hold just barely to allow some space between them and followed the girl through twists and turns until the came to a metal box, pushing the Maunom in first and waiting a moment for any signs of danger she followed. Looking at her reflection on the shiny walls, Lexa looked at her less than intimidating appearence before using her own blood to mark her usual war paint, satisfied she turned back to the Maunon and resumed her place

* * *

"Maya, my dear" Dante greeted before looking up and shooting to his feet, "But how-" Dante was surprised when Lexa shoved Maya out of the door without so much as a second glance "Commander"

Lexa glanced at the hand offered before looking back at Dante's face, hiding a smirk when his hand dropped uselessly to his side

"Would you like to take a seat?" Dante offered and shifted uncomfortably when Lexa stood as still as a statue and continued staring at him, "I must admit, I never imagined you to be so young. You can't be older than twenty, if that. I, myself, only took lead when I was forty and even after all these years I'm not sure if I am ready to lead."

Lexa slowly paced around the room, eyes never leaving Dante as she let her fingers brush against something every so often and leaving a trail of blood in her wake

"Your people" Lexa started, noting that Dante wasn't surprised when she spoke English "They call my people savages"

"They do" Dante agreed, watching Lexa's every movement

"Perhaps we are." Lexa said thoughtfully, "To those who sit in a mountain hidden behind their guns and missiles, we who can survive with nothing but our hands to kill may seem like savages. Perhaps. But maybe those who hide in a mountain behind guns and missiles, those who turn men into monsters, those who take mothers and fathers away from their children, children away from their mothers and fathers simply to put them in a cage, are savages."

"We-" Dante started

"I'm not finished" Lexa raised her voice to over power Dante's, "Your people made a mistake by taking me, you know who I am and what I am capable of, how my people would die for me. My most trusted general was with me when I was taken and yet she was not, she will tell my people and they will come for me and I will kill every last man, women and child in this mountain and you will watch and you will suffer each of theirs deaths before I allow you to go. If, I allow you to go."

"Your people can't breach these walls"

"My savages? No, they couldn't" Lexa smirked, "But my people who come from the sky can"


End file.
